un mal pour un bien
by Helena's Mangos
Summary: After meeting her dad for the first time, Alex meets Piper, who helps turn her night around. Modern Teen AU. Vauseman. 2-shot.
1. Part One

un mal pour un bien

Part One

Alex pushed her way through the stage door, feeling out of breath. The door swung open with force, crashing loudly into the brick exterior of the edgy venue where Death Maiden had just played the latest show of their reunion tour. The night air cooled her heated skin, and she gasped huge gulps of it into her lungs as she tried to get her emotions in check; tried to stop the tears from escaping down her flushed cheeks.

"I'm such a fucking idiot," she muttered angrily to herself, kicking at the base of a street lamp in frustration. It was embarrassing, really, what she had been expecting to happen. For this man, this complete _stranger_, to smile and pull her into a warm hug when she revealed to him that she was his daughter; that he'd say something like, "I've always wanted a daughter," and they'd live happily ever after like a fairytale. It was a fantasy that had begun in childhood, and only now did she realize just how fanciful and childish it had been. She shook her head, angry at herself for feeling _so_ upset over someone she didn't even know and quickly wiped away the tear that had escaped down her cheek.

A voice cleared behind her, interrupting her internal beratement, and she spun around quickly, completely unaware that she wasn't alone here in this alley between the music venue and the neighboring bar.

"Are you okay?" A blonde girl, about Alex's age, was sitting on the pavement with her back pressed against the wall of the venue. Her knees were drawn up toward her chest and she was holding her phone in both her hands resting against her raised knees. It was obvious she had been looking at it before she had redirected her gaze to Alex, the lit-up screen casting her face in a soft white glow. It made her features look almost eerie, reminding Alex of when she was a kid and her mom would hold a flashlight under her face to tell ghost stories.

Alex couldn't suppress her smirk and soft chuckle as she looked the girl up and down. "I think the Taylor Swift concert is at the venue down the street," she quipped, gesturing to the right with her thumb.

"Ha. ha," the girl replied drily with a slight eye roll and a small smile of her own. She was wearing a white sundress dotted all over with small pink and yellow flowers paired with a light-wash jean jacket and strappy brown sandals.

Taking a step closer to her, Alex asked with a laugh, "Were you at the _Death Maiden_ concert?"

The girl nodded. She scrunched up her nose and said with sparkling blue eyes, "They really weren't that good, were they?"

Alex laughed, surprised by her comment. To be honest, she hadn't really paid much attention to the show, feeling too nervous about meeting her dad for the first time. She didn't admit this, though, to the other girl. "They were pretty fucking awful, actually," she agreed affiliatively, wanting this girl to like her for some reason, and also just wanting to say something negative about her dad.

The blonde's phone buzzed, and she tore her sparkly eyes from Alex's to read over the text. Whatever it said caused a frown to stretch across her face.

It felt awkward, standing over the stranger while she stared at her phone, and Alex knew that she should probably slip away. She still had the long drive home ahead of her.

"If you don't like Death Maiden, then why'd you come?" she asked instead, scuffing the toe of her black combat boot on the pavement.

The blonde's eyes met Alex's again, surprised. Maybe because she was still standing there. "Oh, um," she began, glancing back to her phone one more time before returning her gaze to Alex. "I came with my friend, Sarah. She's really into the opening band, The Gruff Goats."

Alex took another step closer to the blonde. "Oh," she said, confused. If she came with a friend, then why was she out here alone?

The blonde sensed Alex's confusion and laughed. She said, in an almost gossipy tone, "Sarah is, like, an actual, real-life groupie. She's probably hooking up with the guitarist right now." She sighed, rolling her eyes, "She does this all the time." She didn't sound too upset at the fact that her friend had ditched her, maybe just slightly inconvenienced. She gestured to her phone. "I'm trying to find someone who can pick me up and give me a ride home," Frowning as her phone buzzed again, she finished, "But it seems like everybody's busy."

"I can give you a ride," Alex blurted, and it was totally inappropriate, _she knew_. She didn't even know this girl. But now that the offer was out there, she shrugged and waited to see what the other girl would say.

The blonde squinted up at Alex with a raised eyebrow and said, "I'm not supposed to take rides from strangers; you could be a murderer for all I know."

A surprised chuckle escaped the darker haired girl's lips, and she watched the blonde smile in satisfaction at Alex's reaction. Her eyes were sparkly again as she awaited Alex's reply, almost challengingly.

"Well," she began, her voice husky as she kept her eyes trained on the other girl's blue ones. "My name is Alex, so we are no longer strangers, and I have never murdered anyone, scout's honor." She held up her right hand as proof.

The blonde laughed playfully. "Well, Alex, that is_ exactly_ what a murderer would say."

Alex liked the way her name sounded on the blonde girl's tongue.

Before she could reply, the girl's phone began to ring. The chorus of Tom Petty's "I Won't Back Down" filled the silence between them.

Eyes never leaving Alex's, she answered, "Hey, mom," without even checking the caller ID.

Alex had to give her props for the choice of ringtone that she imagined was personally assigned for her mom only.

The girl listened for a moment, and then met Alex's eyes. "No, actually, I found a ride. Tell Danny thanks, but he can go ahead over to Julia's." She paused, listening, still holding Alex's gaze. "Mmhmm. I will. Loveyoutoobye." She grinned, reaching her hand out to the dark-haired girl. "So, Alex. Where are you parked?"

Alex grasped her hand and tugged her up onto her feet, noting the cool, softness of her skin and her long, thin fingers. Her nails were painted a light pink. Alex dropped the other girl's hand and gestured with her head as she said, "This way."

"I'm Piper, by the way. Also not a murderer, in case you were worried."

Alex laughed, already feeling enamored with this girl. "Thank you for clarifying that, Piper. I was actually _very_ concerned. That sundress really gives off murder-y vibes," she said mock-serious.

Piper chuckled, amused that Alex was playing along, and bumped her shoulder into the taller girl's as they walked. It felt overly friendly; not how you would interact with someone who you'd only just met. Alex tried not to read too much into it. They emerged from the alley, and Piper followed Alex's lead as she headed toward a parking lot. "Thanks for the ride. I'm only about twenty minutes outside of Hartford."

Smiling at her, Alex replied, "It's not a problem. Really."

When they reached her car, Alex stuck the key into the lock on the driver's side door as Piper waited on the passenger's side. For a moment, Alex felt a touch of embarrassment because of her old, janky car that didn't even have automatic locks, but Piper didn't say anything. She didn't even look annoyed at having the wait in the slightly cool early Autumn air.

Alex climbed into the driver's seat and leaned across the console to unlock Piper's door. The blonde slid in with ease, somehow looking so comfortable there, like she had ridden with Alex hundreds of times before, and not like they had only just met fifteen minutes ago.

"What's your address?" Alex asked, pulling up the maps app on her phone.

"3112 Tenmeadows drive," she replied, reaching forward to mess with the dials on the radio. Alex let her choose the station, mainly because she was curious as to what music her companion would settle on.

After a few minutes, Piper found the station she was looking for. It was an alternative rock station, currently playing the newest AWOLnation song. Alex could deal with that.

They sat in silence for awhile, just listening to the music. Piper seemed to know the song pretty well and sang softly along with some of the lyrics as she stared out the window. When the song ended, she looked over at Alex and asked hesitantly, "Why were you so upset before?"

Alex had honestly forgotten for the time being the earlier events of the night, of meeting her dad. Instead, her attention had been focused on Piper. She wanted to tell her about it, which surprised her, because Alex was a fairly private person. She didn't share her feelings with just anyone. But she had felt this draw to Piper since the moment she met her, and that made her want to confide in the other girl.

Alex must have taken too long to answer, because Piper joked, "Don't tell me you're a groupie like Sarah and were trying to hook up with one of the guys in the band?"

The darker haired girl chuckled and rolled her eyes in Piper's direction, turning her face slightly away from the road and toward the blonde's. Alex lifted her eyebrows and said, "No. Not really my type."

Piper's eyes widened a bit, and she asked disbelievingly, "_Musicians_ aren't your type?" As if every girl in the universe was into guys who were in bands. Maybe every straight girl was.

Alex chuckled at her response, and then gathered up the courage she always had to gather when she came out to someone and clarified, "Guys in general are not my type."

It was always a bit uncomfortable, to make this revelation; especially to someone she didn't know well enough to guess their reaction. It's a weird feeling, to know that some people will dislike you based on something as personal and inconsequential as who you're attracted to.

"Oh," Piper said, sounding maybe a little surprised, but Alex didn't perceive any negative judgement on her part. "Cool." She looked like she maybe wanted to say more, because her mouth opened again briefly, but a second later she changed her mind, reaching forward to mess with the radio dial again instead.

Alex cleared her throat. "So, the drummer for Death Maiden?" She glanced at Piper who nodded, urging her to continue. "That's my dad. And I met him for the first time tonight."

Piper must have realized that Alex was answering her earlier question, and her face softened a bit with sympathy. She touched Alex's arm gently. "What happened?"

Alex laughed sardonically, feeling stupid about the whole situation, but needing to tell someone about it. "He was just so fucking high. He made a comment about how I have nice tits and how he could have accidentally fucked me, because he had no idea he had a daughter." Alex's voice cracked as she finished, "He was such a loser."

"Damn. That's really fucked up."

Green eyes met blue and Alex gave Piper a small smile of gratitude for the solidarity. "Yeah. I've imagined meeting him so many times. It's always just been my mom and me, and don't get me wrong, she's my best friend and I love her, but I always wondered what it would be like to have a dad; a complete family, you know?"

Piper nodded. "I get that." She paused as she considered if she should say something more.

"What?" Alex prodded.

"It's just…" she interrupted herself, "We don't know each other, so I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but just because someone has a complete family doesn't mean it's a happy one. I mean, you said you love your mom and that she's your best friend; well, I grew up with both my parents and I've never had that with either of them."

Alex nodded, surprised that Piper had opened up to her in this way. "I know; you're right. I wouldn't trade my mom for anything; I'm definitely lucky to have her." Alex met her eyes as she followed the directions on the GPS to exit the highway. "I'm sorry to hear that about your parents, though. I guess that perfect family I dreamed up as a kid probably doesn't actually exist for most people anyway."

Piper chuckled, "Probably not. My mom means well, but she's obsessed with what other people think of her and of our family. She's kind of controlling in that way; making sure my brothers and I don't do anything that could make people to view us or our family negatively."

Alex blew out a sigh. "That sounds like a lot of pressure."

"It is sometimes." Piper copied Alex's sigh, then took a deep breath, proclaiming, "But I'm working on not giving into her so much and living my life the way I want to live it."

"Thus the choice of ringtone?" Alex asked, remembering when Piper's mom had called her earlier.

"You noticed that?" Piper laughed. "Yeah, exactly. I have to remind myself not to back down."

"I thought it was really clever."

Piper smiled, and Alex could have sworn she saw blue eyes flit quickly to her mouth. Her stomach flipped pleasantly at the thought of it, but she convinced herself that it was too dark in the car and she had probably just imagined it. Wishful thinking and all, because she was definitely crushing on Piper at this point.

As they neared the blonde's house, Alex had the urge to drive ten miles under the speed limit, just to prolong their time together, which was quickly running out. They pulled into the driveway, and Alex's eyes widened at the size of Piper's house. "Wow," she mumbled under her breath, but Piper definitely heard her.

She blushed and said, "Yeah, it's a nice house." She seemed to hesitate as well, staring at the radio. Maybe she wasn't eager to cut the night short either. "Hey," she exclaimed suddenly, tapping her nail against the clock display on the radio screen. "It's only midnight. Do you have to head home right away? We could hang out for a while longer if you want?"

When she looked up at Alex, through dark lashes, Piper's eyes were shy and hopeful. Alex would never say no to her, not while she was looking at her like that.

Alex nodded slightly, giving her a small smile, and tried to push her feelings aside. She didn't even know if Piper was into her like that. "Yeah. Sounds fun."

A huge smile stretched across her cheeks. "I know just the place where we can go. Head back in the direction of the highway."

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back with a little two-shot. I've been super busy these past few months, but am beginning to have the time to write again. I've been working on Fall Girl as well, but am planning to get a few chapters written before I post again in an effort to get ahead and ensure that I can update more regularly for you guys.**

**In the meantime, I decided to write this to get the juices flowing again – and also because this idea wouldn't leave me alone!**

**As always, constructive critique is welcome! Just make sure it is constructive. :) **

**Peace,**

**-H.M.**


	2. Part Two

un mal pour un bien

Part Two

The gravel crunched noisily underneath rubber tires as Alex pulled into the makeshift parking lot for a summer carnival.

With a chuckle, Alex glanced at Piper and said with raised eyebrows, "I think it's closed."

It was dark, the parking lot mostly deserted. She drove the car closer, toward the entry gate of the carnival. Inside, behind tall, padlocked wrought-iron gates, she could see that the rides and attractions were still lit up.

Piper smiled mischievously and replied, "I know."

They climbed out of the car, and Alex looked at Piper expectantly.

"Follow me," the blonde said, reaching for Alex's hand and tugging on it gently. Alex's skin tingled where it pressed against Piper's, and she felt goosebumps raise the hairs on her arm.

As they rounded the perimeter of the carnival, heading around toward the back, sounds of music, laughter, and voices filtered through the gates. Even though the carnival was very obviously closed for the night, it seemed that there were still people inside having fun.

"I've been working here this summer," Piper explained. "After hours, we have a bonfire out back. It's usually pretty fun, and everyone is really cool. Next weekend is our last before we shut down for the season, so everyone is probably wanting to make the most of the last few parties."

"You work here?" Alex asked with an intrigued smirk. After seeing Piper's massive house, she had (wrongly) assumed that Piper probably hadn't worked a day in her life. "What do you do?"

Piper swung their clasped hands between their bodies as they approached the crowded bonfire. "Most of the time I'm a ride operator or work in one of the game booths. Sometimes I have to fill in for someone in the food booths, and that's the worst because it gets really hot inside and you leave smelling like fried grease." She wrinkled her nose.

"Piper!" A girl reclined on a blanket by the bonfire called out and waved at them.

Piper waved back to the girl with her free hand, then turned to smile at Alex, tugging her toward the girl.

"Hey, girl!" The girl exclaimed as they approached. "How was the concert?" She had a septum ring and purple hair and was not someone Alex would have pictured as being one of Piper's close friends.

"The Gruff Goats were _amazing_ as always. Death Maiden: not so much," she shot a secret smirk in Alex's direction.

The girl shrugged and said, "Probably because they're super old, right? My _dad_ was at the concert," she said with a chuckle. "He said he used to listen to them all the time when he was in college."

"Probably," Piper agreed with a laugh. "This is Alex by the way."

"I'm Hayley," the girl introduced herself to Alex with a smile.

As Hayley was temporarily distracted by a group of friends, Piper turned to Alex and asked, "Do you want a drink? Or do you have to leave soon to get home? Where _do_ you live, anyway?"

"I live in Northampton," Alex replied, "so I still have about an hour drive to get home, but I can stay for a drink."

"No way!" Piper exclaimed, a large smile stretching across her cheeks. She tugged excitedly on Alex's hand. Leading Alex over to some coolers, she explained, "I'm applying to Smith! It's my top choice. Is that where you go; or plan to go?"

Alex couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. If Piper went to Smith, they'd be in the same town. Maybe they'd become actual friends. _Or more_. "Nah, I'm not going to college."

"You're not?" Piper was bent over a cooler, rummaging around for a Bud Light, but she paused to look up at Alex in surprise.

Alex shook her head and shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. "Can't afford it, and I don't have the grades for scholarships."

Piper frowned slightly, but turned back to the cooler to fish out their beers.

They rejoined Hayley on her blanket by the fire. The group of teens and young adults huddled there were all friendly and welcoming, not even batting an eye that Alex, an outsider, had infiltrated their secret carnival party spot.

Alex was amazed, really, as she looked around and took note of the diversity of people interacting with one another, all getting along and having a good time. People that she would classify as preps or jocks were talking easily and laughing with people she would classify as edgy or nerdy. It didn't seem like cliques existed here, everyone just having a good time having bonded after a summer of working at a carnival together.

She watched as Piper laughed unabashedly at a funny story one of her friends was telling, and Alex didn't think anyone had ever looked more beautiful or carefree than Piper did at that moment.

It was easy to get sucked into the atmosphere, easy to feel intrigued and entertained by the stories being told, and easy just to get along with these people. Before she even realized how much time had passed, Piper was bringing her a second beer and sitting next to her in front of the large fire.

"Thanks," Alex said with a smile, bumping her shoulder to Piper's.

After a moment of companionable silence, Piper asked, "Do you wish you were going to college?" and Alex could tell the question had been bugging her for the past hour.

The reality of it was that she would love to be able to go to college. It was just never in the cards for her, and she had known that from a young age. "A little," Alex replied truthfully.

"I'm just realizing some of my privilege here, because for me and my friends, it was never a question of _if_ we would go to college, but _where_. It's always been like some kind of competition to get into the most prestigious school; it's all so petty, now that I think about it." Piper shook her head back and forth. "But that's why I was so surprised when you said you weren't going; because I've never really known anyone who doesn't," Piper tried to explain without sounding like a complete and utter asshole. "And I just think it's really messed up and unfair that some of the kids who I go to school with have had opportunities in life that put them in a position to succeed, even if they don't really try or give a shit, and that it doesn't matter if they don't have good grades; they can still go to college because they have money, but someone like you doesn't have those same opportunities."

Piper turned so that she could look intently at Alex following her declaration. It was kind of funny to Alex, because to her, it wasn't a revelation at all. The opportunities money afforded people had always been something she was keenly aware of, because those were opportunities she had never had the luxury of taking advantage of, but had seen countless others benefit from.

Alex just chuckled softly and agreed, "Yep. Life's unfair."

Piper's features scrunched up at Alex's apathetic response. Alex could tell she wanted to push the issue, but would let it be for now.

"What will you do instead?"

Alex colored slightly, feeling all of a sudden especially aware of the tiny slip of paper folded up in her pocket with Fahri's number scrawled across it. Her fingers traced the slight bump of it over the top of her jeans. She felt embarrassed to admit even to herself that she was _actually_ considering working for an international drug cartel; that _that_ was one of her only options.

"Get a job," she answered vaguely.

Their second beer turned into a third, and Piper was no longer focusing on the inequities of life, instead succumbing to the giddy, floaty feelings of being drunk. They were still sitting by the fire, talking and joking and watching the antics of their fellow drunken teenagers when Piper jumped up suddenly, shooting Alex a mischievous smile over her shoulder.

Alex watched as she sauntered over to the speaker dock where someone's phone was playing music. As the blonde scrolled through the phone, she'd occasionally look back at Alex, smile still in place. Alex returned the smile with a playful one of her own and raised her eyebrow, curiosity getting the better of her.

Then she heard it, the first few notes of the song Piper had selected, and couldn't help but laugh. Piper turned her body to face Alex fully and then gestured with her finger for Alex to come to her as her hips began to swing along to the beat.

As if being drawn by some invisible magnetic force, Alex met Piper by the speakers, in an area that had turned into a makeshift dancefloor.

"Death Maiden?" Alex asked with a grin as she got into Piper's space. Not able to resist any longer now that she was three beers deep, and with Piper swaying her hips the way she was, Alex's hands found the blonde's waist. She could have sworn Piper's cheeks reddened slightly in response to her touch, but it was hard to see in the dim firelight. She didn't push her away though, and Alex took that as some sort of small confirmation.

Piper lifted herself onto her tip-toes, bracing herself on Alex's shoulders to say into her ear and over the music, "Dirty Girl. It's the only song of theirs I kinda liked."

Growing up, it had been Alex's favorite, too.

They started dancing together, blending in with the rest of the drunk gyrating teenagers. Piper turned her back to Alex and grinded her ass into the darker haired girl as she danced, and Alex's hands held her hips lightly.

She was so off beat, but somehow still sexy as hell, making eye contact with Alex over her shoulder with her lips pursed in a confident smirk.

Halfway through the song, Piper turned back around, pressing flush into Alex, still moving slightly off beat. She was almost as tall as Alex, and their noses very nearly touched. Alex couldn't look away from Piper's sparkly eyes as their bodies moved against one another. And Alex felt that warmth that had slowly been building low in her belly since she had first met Piper earlier that night suddenly ramp up in intensity. Her heart pounded, and she knew this couldn't be one-sided attraction; Piper must feel this, too.

When the song finished, Piper stared at her for a minute, chewing on her lip in thought. Alex's eyes clouded with desire as she watched. "Come on," she said, reaching for Alex's hand. "I want to show you something."

She led Alex back to the coolers and dug around in one for a moment, until she found what she was looking for: a half-empty bottle of cheap strawberry wine. She held it up to Alex with a triumphant smile on her face.

Alex knew she shouldn't; she should be heading home before it really got too late, before her mom realized she still wasn't home. But the way Piper was smiling at her, the way Piper had been shooting glances her way all night long, there was _nothing_ that could convince her not to stay.

Piper led them away from the crowd, her fingers once again twisting with Alex's as she giggled happily, just a little tipsy.

Nearly skipping, the blonde guided Alex through a canvas flap and into a tent. And Alex simply couldn't wait any longer. The second they were on the other side of the flap and masked from the view of the rest of the partiers, Alex halted abruptly, tugging Piper back to her and causing the blonde to spin clumsily into her body.

Piper giggled as their bodies knocked into each other, but the melodic sound was swallowed up by Alex as her lips pressed lightly against Piper's.

It only took a second before Piper responded, shyly at first. Alex felt the blonde's tongue lick hesitantly at her bottom lip, as her free hand came up and clasped Alex's shoulder to steady herself.

After a moment of soft, exploratory kisses, Piper pulled away, her breathing slightly ragged. Alex could see the blush of pink that colored her cheeks in the soft moonlight that illuminated the tent from the opening above.

"I've never done that before," Piper admitted with shy eyes and a soft, exhilarated laugh.

Alex chuckled and bit her lip. Her eyes sparkled as she teased, "What? Kissed someone?"

Tilting her head playfully, Piper pursed her lips and clarified in a tone that indicated she knew that Alex already knew what she had meant, "Kissed a _girl_."

"And you liked it?" Alex quipped in a husky voice without missing a beat.

"Wow," Piper guffawed. "How long have you been waiting to make _that_ dad joke?"

Pretending to be offended, Alex retorted, "_Dad_ joke?! That joke was clever!"

"It was lame," Piper sing-songed teasingly and turned, continuing to lead Alex through the tent and out the other side. They exited into one of the open pathways of the carnival, lined with tents and booths on both sides. Lights were strung up along all the booths, and the lit up Ferris wheel was visible in the distance. In the center of the path, long rows of hay bales made for rustic seating for carnival-goers.

It was surreal to see it all like this, empty and quiet and _beautiful_, really.

Piper sat on the bench-made-of-hay and took a sip of wine straight from the bottle, then passed it to the darker haired girl, who was still standing in front of her.

Alex had long given up on the idea that she would go home tonight. She was three beers in already, and if she and Piper shared this wine, she knew there would be no way she'd be able to sober up before morning. She could always sleep it off in her car and head back in the early hours, hopefully making it home before her mom got up for work.

As Alex sipped from the bottle, her face scrunched up in slight distaste, making Piper giggle.

"It's very sweet," Piper said almost apologetically.

Alex passed it back, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. Piper took another sip before setting the bottle on the ground by her feet and lying back on the hay. Without looking at Alex, she patted the space next to her invitingly.

"I think I'd miss being able to see the stars if I ever moved to a big city," she said as Alex joined her. "Sometimes, I sit on my roof and just stare up at all the stars in the sky and think about how huge the universe is."

Alex smiled at Piper's confession. "Do you think you'll end up in a big city?"

"I don't know," Piper mused. "I want to be a writer, so I guess I can do that from anywhere, really."

"I don't know if I've ever wanted to _live_ in a big city," Alex began, "but I've always wanted to travel; visit all sorts of places."

Piper hummed in agreement. They lay in silence for a few moments just gazing up at the speckled night sky.

"Are you still upset…" Piper began tentatively, not meeting Alex's eyes, "about your dad?"

Alex sighed and looked over at Piper's face. "No," she answered simply and honestly as she gazed at the other girl. What she didn't say was that Piper was the reason she wasn't. Meeting Piper had made the disappointment of meeting her father worth it. She felt Piper's arm pressed against hers, and even though they were both wearing jackets, she could still feel the warmth that radiated from her skin underneath.

She wanted to kiss her again.

"I'm not glad that things didn't work out the way you had hoped they would…" Piper began, her fingers finding Alex's. "But, I'm glad I met you."

"You are?" she asked softly.

Piper's head rolled to the side to face the darker haired girl. Alex watched with dark eyes as Piper's gaze darted quickly to her lips and then back up to her eyes.

"Yeah," she confirmed in a hoarse whisper, and then in a move that was equally brave and wanton, rolled her body so that she was straddling Alex's hips. Her face hovered over Alex's, breath ghosting softly across her nose and lips and cheeks. When Alex couldn't take it any longer, she craned her neck up and connected their lips, her hands quickly finding Piper's waist.

Piper's mouth tasted like the strawberry wine, but it tasted better on Piper's lips and tongue. And Alex couldn't get enough. Her hands began to travel, up Piper's back and sides and back down again until she got the courage to venture lower, squeezing Piper's ass through the fabric of her thin dress.

The blonde moaned against her mouth and pressed her hips down more firmly against Alex's lower stomach, seeking friction. Piper, who after her initial act of bravery, had been tentative until this point, finally felt some of that hesitancy fade as she held herself up on one arm and used the other to trace Alex's collarbone and down her sternum in between her breasts.

She broke their kiss and gazed down at Alex, her hand hovering over Alex's breast uncertainly. Alex nodded her encouragement, and Piper tore her eyes away from Alex's kiss-swollen lips, to watch as her own hand cupped Alex's breast. Even though the contact was through the layers of t-shirt and bra, the feel of having Piper's exploring hands on her felt so good. Her hips jolted and bucked slightly from the contact, and Piper smiled in satisfaction at her reaction, squeezing more firmly.

Reaching up, Alex cupped the back of Piper's neck and tugged her face gently down to meet hers again. This kiss was slower, Alex taking her time to explore Piper's mouth and trace lazy patterns on her back underneath her jacket.

When Piper finally pulled away, it was with a content smile on her lips, eyes sparkling again in that way that Alex was quickly becoming enamored with. She couldn't help but smile back.

Piper rolled off of her to lie next to her, head rolling to the side to face Alex, who mirrored her position. Piper traced the palm of her hand.

She said, "I think I'm bi."

Alex snort-laughed and in wide-eyed sarcastic disbelief, exclaimed, "No way!"

Piper chuckled and smacked Alex's arm. "I wasn't finished," she said. "Even though you're the first girl I've kissed, I _have_ thought about it before, and, I want you to know that I'm not just using you as some sort of experiment. I think you're really cool, and insanely pretty, and I _really_ like kissing you."

Alex blushed at Piper's candid words. This girl was doing things to her; making her feel things she shouldn't feel after only knowing someone for a few hours. "I like kissing you, too," she replied, somewhat cheesy, she knew, but Piper seemed happy to hear that and met her in the middle for another kiss.

And for the rest of the night, all thoughts of what a disappointment meeting her father had been, of how worried her mom might be, of Fahri's number in her pocket, were all replaced with the smell of Piper's hair, the press of her soft lips, and the feel of her hands as they touched, and tickled, and explored each other.

…

It wasn't the very subtle chill in the air or the sounds of birds chirping, but the bright sun shining in her eyes that woke Alex the next morning.

Sleepily, she blinked and adjusted to the brightness. A warm, comforting weight pressed against her side and long blonde hair tickled her nose. _Piper_.

Suddenly she shot up, realizing just how bright it was, and pulled her phone from her pocket to see what time it was. Her mom was going to _kill_ her.

"Shit," she whispered when she realized her phone was dead.

"Hi," Piper murmured, smiling sleepily up at her.

Alex couldn't help but smile back, even through her slight panic, and in a husky morning voice said, "Hi," back. Yawning, Piper sat up beside her, and Alex asked, "Do you know what time it is? I need to get back to Northampton before my mom realizes I didn't come home last night."

Piper slowly pulled her phone from her jacket pocket, and Alex realized just how much of a morning person Piper was not. Her movements were slower than a sloth's.

Piper shrugged as she met Alex's eyes. "Dunno; phone's dead."

"Shit," Alex said standing up. "Do you need a ride home?"

Piper shook her head. "That's okay; you're in a hurry. I bet Hayley's still here and can give me a ride."

"Are you sure?" Alex asked. She felt kind of awkward; not sure what exactly to do in this sort of situation.

Piper nodded, standing up beside Alex. "We should hang out again some time, though," Piper suggested, a little shy and uncertain.

Alex grinned and nodded. She reached for Piper's hand and said, "Absolutely," before tugging her gently forward and pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

Hand-in-hand they walked back to the bonfire where most everyone who had slept there was awake and getting thing cleaned up before the carnival opened in a few hours.

Hayley was, indeed, still there, and was more than happy to give Piper a lift home.

She waved goodbye to the blonde as she climbed into her car, unsure about how she should act toward Piper in front of her friends. She assumed Piper wasn't out yet, since it seemed that she was only just beginning to understand her sexuality.

The clock display in her car flashed 6:35am, and she knew that there was no way she'd be home in time to see her mom before she left for work. Oh well; it had been worth it. And maybe once she told her mom about Piper, she'd let her off the hook.

It wasn't until an hour later, after she had made it back to her apartment and plugged her phone into the charger that she went to text Piper to tell her she had made it home, when the realization dawned on her.

They had spent the entire night together, but had never exchanged numbers.

_Fuck._

* * *

**A/N: There's always social media though, amiright? Lol, I had intended for this to be kind of a one - off chance encounter that happens prior to when they meet on the show, but I am considering doing at least one and maybe a few more little fics in this 'verse. I've been thinking about doing a follow up that takes place when Piper is at Freshman orientation at Smith and maybe she runs into Alex? It would most likely be M rated. Would you guys be interested in reading that?**

**Anyway, hoping to get the next chapter of Fall Girl posted in about a week or so!**

**One last thing: I really want to thank everyone who has ever commented on any of my fics! I've been going through some writer's block and lack of inspiration, and when that happens I've been reading back through all of your comments and it has really helped me feel motivated and good about my writing and has helped me to get back on track! You truly have no idea how much it means to me and I wanted to let you all know how much I appreciate it!**

**Have a great weekend!**

**-H.M. :)**


End file.
